The Fresh Water Dies Because It Taints Its Self In
by Do1fin
Summary: Yep, another run of the mill, every day NCIS high school fic, but with a killer twist... literally.  rating might go up
1. Chapter 1

**Ok**** so I got this idea one day a while back so I have a few chapters all semi ready to updates should be relatively quick. So just a few things you need to know Jenny, ****Gibbs****, and Ari are seniors. Tony, ****Ziva****, and T****im**** are juniors. Kate and Abby are sophomores. Oh and one ****more thing**** that's not all that important, the title has like nothing to do without the story. I might add in like a body of water at some point, but I just like the saying. I ****don't**** own anything, if I did Kate and Air would not be dead ****they**** wound be alive well and on their way to having their own reality ****TV**** show because they have so many kids. Once you read this story you will get the irony of what I just said. Enjoy!**

"Kate, Wait up!" She turned in the direction of her caller and saw Tony running up to her.

She rolled her eyes, really not in the mood to talk to him but spoke anyway. "What?" She asked tony while looking over her shoulder.

"The tone did not go unnoticed by tony, but given that she was already in a bad mood he did not pressure her about it."Where are you going? Everyone is going over to Abby's for her annual Halloween Halloween marathon. I just go the newest remake on DVD and-"

"I can't go. Tell Abby I'm sorry about missing her Halloween movie fest." Kate started to walk away again, but tony grabbed her arm and made her turn around to face him.

"Why can't you go?"

"I forgot and I have to study tonight."

"We've been doing this marathon at Abby's for Ten years now, how can you forget!" Tony demanded. Kate was about to answer but he cut her off. "Is this about how Ari might come? I know you guys had a fight, but-"

"Fight?" Kate almost yelled, "Tony he's staking me! How did you know we had a fight?"

"I stopped by your house to-"

"So you're stalking me too! What's next, are you going to kidnap me and take me to some far off farm!" Kate turned to walk away again. "And don't Fallow me DiNozzo!"

As she walked away tony decided not to fallow her and walked back to their friends, to inform then that she wasn't coming.

"No! Tony! She has to come! Its tradition!" Abby yelled disappointingly. Tony shrugged his shoulders as Air walked up to them.

"DO you know Where Caitlin is?" He asked the group hopefully. NO one answered him or even acknowledged his presences. "I know you all probably hate me, but I really need to speak with her." Abby finally gave in and pointed in the direction Kate had gone earlier. Ari mouthed a thank you then got in his car to catch up with her.

!

"Ok, who else thinks the little girl looks so adorable in her clown costume!" Abby said as they watched Halloween 2. McGee nodded in agreement, but mostly because Abby would just bring up the fact he didn't respond next time they had a fight. Abby Looked around the room. She was leaning ageist Tim on the right side of the couch with Gibbs and his girl friend Jenny on the other side. Ziva sat in Tony's lap in the chair and in front of them sat on a cushion on the floor, just in case Kate decided to change her mind and come.

At 1am they were on the first remake of Halloween when the phone started ringing. They all screamed and Abby answered the phone. "City Morgue." She said happy and cheerfully even though the phone ringing had scared her out of her mind.

The person on the other end gave a small chuckle when they heard city morgue. "Hello Abigail."

"OH hello Mrs. Todd! How can I help you!"

"Oh I just wanted to talk to Kate, she's not here and she's not answering her phone, then I remembered that she went over to you house for the movie marathon."

A pond hearing that, Abby's smile fell and she lost her grip on the phone. Once she heard the crash she dropped down to pick it up, which thankfully was still connected to Mrs. Todd. She brought the phone up to her ear but did not speak. By now everyone was in the kitchen to find out what had caused the crash that made then scream….again. Once they got their and saw the look of worry on Abby face intently listened to what was going to say next.

"Abigail? Are you still their? Abigail?" THE voice on the other end spoke bringing Abby out of her thoughts.

"Mrs. Todd, Kate isn't here. She when home after school to study." The only person so speak after Abby spoke was tony. "Kates Missing?"

**I'm**** not too happy with the ending of this chapter, but oh well. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's the next chapter I hope you all like it. Oh and I know I gave you grades but I'm going to also give you ages. Ari is 18. Jenny, and Gibbs are 17 Ziva, Tony, and Tim, are16. Kate and Abby are 15. I don't own anything. NCIS is owned by CBS.**

At 4 AM everyone sat in the Todd's living room, with the police in the kitchen. Kate's parents were filling the police in on what was going on. After what seemed like hours they finally herd Mrs. Todd yelling, "What do you mean NOT missing! She's not with her friends, not at home and no one knows where she is!"

"Mrs. Todd I understand your frustration, but in order for her to be missing, she has to be gone for 24 hours." They heard Mrs. Todd let out a helpless cry, and then saw her walk up the stairs. The police officer swapped words with Mr. Todd, and then he left.

"You kids can stay here of tonight, or I could drive you home, if you want?" MR. Todd asked the children. Everyone said they would stay and held out with anything they needed. He nodded in thanks then when to comfort his wife.

"What do we do know?" Jenny asked after and long silence.

"Last time I saw her was a 3, so she's been missing for 13 hours. So I guess we try to make the next 11 hours go by as fast as possible." Tony said and they all agreed, but they also agreed that those where the longest hours of their lives. Finally after 2 hours of dreaded silence they all fell asleep one by one. When they woke up Kate had been missing for 24 hours and they called the police again. This time a different police man came. After another long talk with Kate's parents, then man came into talk with them. He made his way into the living room and introduced his self. "Hello kids, in Agent FOrnell." All the kids nodded, so he continued. "I understand that you where the last person to Tony. Tony only nodded. "Can you tell me if anything was wrong, like did she seem like she was going to run away?"

Tony shook his head. "SHE wouldn't run away, she loves it here too much." Fornell nodded and was about to ask another question, when Tony interrupted him. "But she did seem paranoid."

"Why do you say that?"

"She kept looking over her shoulder and she kept try to get away from me."

"Ok since you and her family are so sure about her not running away, do you of anyone who would want to hurt her?"

They all exchanged glances and Fornell know he struck a nerve. Then Ziva spoke. "My brother, he had a squash on her."

"Crush, ZI, he had a crush on her," Tony corrected Ziva, then he turned to the agent, "And he didn't just have a crush on her he was stalking her! He's also held her hostage! Twice!"

"NO he did not tony!" Ziva yelled at tony.

"You weren't even here when he did, how you would know!" He fired back.

Ziva was about to yell back when Abby cut in, yelling "Shut up, ok just shut up! Kates missing and you arguing is doing nothing to help find her, so just shut the hell up!" everyone started at her, but knew she had a point.

"Ok, I'm going to talk to Ari." Fornell said, and offered Ziva a ride home.

!

"Ari! Ari are you here!" Ziva yelled as she and Fornell walked into her house. Ziva shrugged and gave Fornell an apologetic half smile. Fornell nodded in understanding and handed her his card.

"Tell Ari to give me a call when you see him."

"I will let him know to call you. And thank you for the ride home." As Fornell turned to leave she spoke up again. "Yesterday when we last saw Kate, Ari came up and asked where she was, he wanted to talk to her."

"About what?"

"I do not know, he just said he needed to talk to her." Fornell nodded and left.

That night Ziva heard her bed room door open. She shot up out of bed to face the intruder. "Ari? Where have you been?" Ari said nothing and sat on her bed and dint say a word. "Ari? Did you speak with Kate after school?" Ari nodded and lay down. "What happened?"

"We talked; I apologized for making her feel uncomfortable, and gave her a ride home."

"That's it nothing else happened?" Ziva asked making sure that was all they did.

"We stopped by the lake, the one I showed you a few months back."

"The one on 3rd street?" Ari nodded then got up and headed to the door. "Then you took her home?" Again he nodded and left the room.

**Reviews make me happy...and they make me update faster, just think about that while you're looking at that review button. And by the way the whole title of this story is TEH fresh water dies because it taints its self in salt. **


	3. Chapter 3

**ok**** here's the next chapter! ****YAY**** two updates in one day! I would like to thank jo993551 & ****NCIS****-Addict-4427 for informing me on my spelling errors. I went back to change them but it won't let me, so once everything is all fixed; I WILL correct the spelling errors. ****Enjoy****.**

The next day Ziva decided to go to the lake Ari was talking about the night before. "Ok, Ziva please tell me where were going?" Tony asked as he trailed behind her. She hadn't told him where they were going; she only said that it was important.

"There is no need tony, we are here." Tony looked in the direction his girlfriend looked and saw a beautiful lake sparkling in the light.

"Wow ZI, its beautiful." Tony said, but when he looked over at ZIva, he saw he looking at a large rock at the water edge. She started to walk towards it. "Ziva?" He asked. He just stood there unsure if he should fallow her, so there he stood. He looked back at the lake to admire its beauty, until he heard her call him.

"Tony?"

There was a little hint of worry in her voice, which worried him. He walked over to her and saw her staring at something on the ground. "Ziva, what are you looking at?" He finally reached her, but no longer needed an explanation. There at their feet was Kate's book bag… which was covered I'm blood.

!

They didn't remember what had happened. Somehow the police had arrived and where asking them questions and looking over the scene. All they could think about or remembered was how they now defiantly knew Kate was in danger. Then they noticed Agent Fornell speaking to the cop who was first questioning them. Then he addressed them. "Can you tell me why you came here?"

"Ziva said it was important." Tony said, while Ziva stayed quiet.

"Why is here important?" Fornell asked addressing Ziva

After some silence she spoke, but to tony. "DO you think, he could have…?" She then stopped talking waiting for tony to tell her everything was going to be ok.

"Who's he and what do you think he did?" Fornell asked.

Tony shrugged him shoulders, implying that he also was lost.

"Last night, I spoke with Ari. He said that after school he met up with Kate and spoke with her. He said that they came here then he drove her home." Ziva said I'm one breath.

"Call Ari and tell him to meet you here." Fornell told her. She nodded and spoke with him in Hebrew.

After a while Ari showed up. Then Fornell took him down town for interrogation.

"SO Ari, do you know why you're here?" Ari shook his head. "Well we've got a missing girl, whose book bag was found with blood on it at a location where only the two of you went." Ari nodded. "SO what I want to know is what happened at the lake."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"SO you dint talk. Walk, sit, stand, breath, fight, attack her?"

"I would never harm Caitlin."

"But somehow her blood was found on her book bag, when only the two of you where their?"

"I never said it was only the two of us."

"Then who else was their?" Ari remained silent. "Ari?" Fornell demanded.

"I am not under arrest so I am free to leave at anytime." Ari said while simultaneously standing up, and walking out of the police station.

'He knows something' Fornell thought as he left interrogation.

!

Fornell was stuck with the job of informing the family of finding h3er book bag. And the blood.

He reached the front door and knocked. NO one answered, so he knocked again. "There not at home." A voice said from the side. He turned to the house next door and saw Gibbs standing in the front yard.

He walked over. "Well if they're not here where are they?"

"Its 9 am on Sunday morning. There at Church."

"Oh. What time will they be back?"

"Around 12." Fornell nodded then started to walk away, then turned to address Gibbs again. "Who well do you know Ari?"

"Not well. Why?"

"I just wanted to know who he spent most of his time with."

"Kate." Gibbs answered without even needing to think about it. "He spent most of his time with Kate, or Ziva."

"NO friends?"

"He had this one friend that I know of. But I haven't seen him in a while."

"What was his name?"

"BAssam I think." Fornell nodded in appreciation as he walked back to his car. Until Gibbs asked "Why do you need to see Mr. and Mrs. Todd? Have you found something?"

"I can't tell you about ongoing investigations. Sorry."

"I'm going to find out anyway, might as well not prolong the inevitable."

Fornell knew he was right so he told him. "We found he book bag."

"How does that get a special visit to her parents?"

"Because of what we found with it."

"Which was?" Gibbs asked worried.

"Blood."

Gibbs swallowed and prepared to ask his next question. "How much blood?"

"Too much, if she doesn't get help within the next 48 hours, she could die."

**I just have a few questions. now ****BAssam**** is the name of the terrorist in S1E23 that hit Kate when she lied to them about ****GIbbs**** in the car, but if any one does know his name please tell me. Secondly ****I'm**** getting tired of calling them Mrs. & Mr. Todd can anyone give me names for them pleas, otherwise they will end up being ****Mllicint**** and Gaston. One more question. Am I spelling ****Fornell**** name right? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next chapter! YAY I'm having too much fun righting this. So I don't own anything and as I Spell checked this so I'm assuming everything is spelled write. Enjoy

Gibbs sat in his girlfriend's living room. "Jethro , what's wrong?" Jenny asked.

"The cop investigating Kate's disappearance."

"Fornell. What about him?"

"I spoke with him today; he said they found her book bag. It had blood on it."

"Oh dear."

Gibbs nodded. "He said if she doesn't get help within the next 48 hours she could die, that was 8 hours ago Jen. She can't die. She like a little sister to me."

"Do her parents know, I don't know." Jenny nodded and continued to console his friend.

!

After Fornell's discussion with Gibbs he went back to the police station to look into this Basson person. And he found a whole lot. "Joy riding, grand theft auto, he even beat up a kid, and that's not even the worst of it. I'm starting to fear for Kate even more."

"We don't even know if he was involved." Agent Sacks said to his boss. Fornell nodded. "We should ask Ari if he was there."

"No, he won't give us anything helpful." Fornell thought "But his sister might." And with that Fornell was out the door again.

!

Ziva opened the door to reveille Fornell. "Agent Fornell. What can I do for you?"

"I want to ask you a few questions about your brother." Ziva nodded and opened the door so he could come inside. They when into the living room and sat.

"What do you want to know?"

"Does your brother know a man by the name of BAssam?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Ari, he said that he was not alone when he and Kate when to the lake."

"You think Bassam was with them?" Fornell nodded.

"What do you know about Bassam?"

"He's 21, he's also from Israel, him and Ari having been friends since they met at the embassy, and..." Ziva trailed off.

"And what?"

"He has a temper." Fornell again nodded.

"DO you know where Bassam is?"

"No."

"Just one more question." Ziva nodded and he continued. "I couldn't help but notice that you and Ari have no adult supervision?"

"Our mothers died when we were young and our father has been away on business for the past week."

"Alright, I think that's it for now." Ziva nodded and walked him to the door.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ziva asked when Fornell was out the door." He nodded so she continued. "THE blood, we found?"

Ziva stopped there for it was obvious what she was going ask. "From the amount of blood loss, she needs help."

"And she doesn't get it?"

"She has 39 hours." Ziva nodded and thanked him, then closed the door and called tony to come over.

!Tony arrived at the home. He didn't even knock before Ziva opened the door and pulled him in. "What took you so long?" She demanded.

"You only called me three minutes ago."

"But you only live a block away; you could have been here faster."

"Well I'm here now. What do you need, you sounded worried on the phone."

"The cop was over here asking me a few questions about one of Ari's friends." Tony nodded for her to continue. "And this particular friend, he has a temper. If he was there with Ari and Kate…." She trailed off then continued again in a slow and worried tone. "I'm scarred, tony. What if she's-"

"No." Tony said interrupting her. "She's not. She's strong, smart, and kicks ass, ok she can pull through anything. And when the police do find her, well be there for her. Like she was for me when we all thought I had the plague."

Ziva let out a chuckle at this memory. When he was ten Tony had gotten very sick very fast. Abby had been convinced he had the plague. IT turned out it was just a stomach bug. Kate had been the person around him the most, so Abby was worried that she might also have the plague. So Kate stayed with Tony even thought she wasn't sick.

Ziva nodded. "And is she was gone, Gibbs would have known. And he would have told us."

"So was all engagement that Kate is-"Tony was cut off by a distant ringing phone. Tony and Ziva were momentarily frozen to the spot as they listened to the ringtone.

"Do, do doo...  
Yeah-eah-eah, yeah

Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se  
Kom igen  
Hvem som helst kan vara med

(Vara med)"

"Tony." Ziva said as she recovered. "That's Kate ringtone."

"So ror pa era fotter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era hofter  
O-la-la-la...  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi"

"Ziva where's your phone." Tony asked as he stared searching for the location of the song.

Oa-oa-a  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta nagrå steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen"

"I don't remember where I put it" She said as she also searched high and low.

"O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

Det blir en sensation over alt forstås  
Pa fester kommer alla att slappa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen omigen  
Oa-oa...

Så ror pa era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gor som vi  
Til denna melodi"

"Tony! I found it!" Ziva yelled as she located the source of the caramelldansen. 

"Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Tå några steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen" Ziva then answered the phone.

"Kate!...Kate? Are you there? Kate!"

"IM going to call Fornell." Tony said and took out the card with the cop's number on it. "And Ziva, don't hang up." Ziva nodded and kept trying to gat a hold of Kate.

!

"Did she give you any info?" Sacks asked Fornell as he returned.

"According to her, he has a bad Temper."

"Well that's something." Then Fornell's phone rang.

"Fornell….Ok I'll be right there." He hung up his phone and started for the door again. "Come on Sacks."

"What is it, did they find something?"

"Ziva."

"What about her."

"She got a call from Kate"

The Song I used for Kates ringtone is called Caramelldansen. It's in Japanese, but there also is a version in English. It's such a fun song; you have to listen to it! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Another hour Later Fornell arrived, and Kate was still on the phone. "Hello Tony. Ziva" He nodded in each of their directions when he said their names. "So you said Kate called you?"

"Yes. And she's still on the phone. But she hasn't said anything." Ziva quickly answered.

Fornell nodded. "What's her phone number; I'll have some people triangulate the signal." Fornell got his phone and called slacks. "I need you to triangulate a signal for me the number is?" he said asking Ziva for the number.

"443-567-890."

"443-567-890." Fornell finished.

"The signal is coming from… that's weird." Slacks said once he got the location.

"What's weird?"

"According to this, you're right on top of her."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean."

"It means that her phone is within at least a 3 block perimeter of the David house hold."

"Get down here." Fornell ordered then shut the phone, then called for a search team. "This is Agent Fornell, I'm at The David residence, and need a search party for a three block radius immediately." Then he hung up the phone.

"Agent Fornell, what is going on? Why are you bringing a search party here? DO you know where Kate is?" tony asked without giving him a chance to answer. Fornell not actually wanting to answer just walked out the door to want for the search parties, leaving to worried and confused teenagers behind.

Eventually the party showed up… as well as the rest of the group of friends. Seeing as how one member of the group was completely hysteric, and well very annoying to the party, they started their search elsewhere. Because of how everywhere they were searching there was a house there, they had to use dogs. The only places where the dogs picked up Kate scent was at tony house, where she left a sweater last time she was there, the house where she baby sat some kids, where she had a sweatshirt, because one of the kids spilt juice on it and their mother insisted she was it, and the David residence.

"Ziva do you mind if we let the dogs sniff around?" Fornell asked. Ziva shook her head and the dogs came inside.

The dogs then made a Beeline for the stair case. But they didn't go up them, but to the door under them. "Where does that lead to?" Fornell asked Ziva.

Instead of answering, she opened the door. She opened it up and reached in to pull the sting to the light bulb on the ceiling. Fornell looked in when she stepped back. All it had in their was a few boxes stacked up and scattered around the small closet, and four large and long mettle sticks leaning against the back wall. Fornell shook his head and stepped back. There was nothing there of any help to them. Then he saw the look on Zivas face. She looked as if something was wrong, or off somehow. "What do you see?" He asked

"What?" Ziva asked as she was shaken from her thoughts.

"You look like something wrong."

"Those posts they were leaning against the side wall not the back wall the last time I looked in here."

Fornell nodded and started to go search the rest of the house... until the dogs started scratching at the back wall of the closet. The wall paper started to come off and the bottom of it was torn to shreds before they could get the dogs away. "I'm sorry about the wall paper." Fornell apologized.

"Don't be." Ziva said in a tone that was a mixture of worry and a sense that she just discovered a cure to some fatal disease. The agent was very confused in her tone and even more confused when she walked into the closet and started to tear up the wall paper.

"Ziva? What are you doing?" Abby asked as she knelt by Ziva. Soon after a lot of tearing and people questioning her they all understood. As Ziva started to revile a door behind the wall paper. "How did you see this?" Abby questioned.

"I saw a straight edge in box square. Someone cut the wall paper only enough so they could get the door open, but not enough so I could be noticed. But I noticed." Instead of uncovering the door the rest of the way Ziva ran out the closet and up to her room. She pulled out all of her drawer and emptied them on the floor. Failing to find what she was looking for, she tossed the drawn away then moved on to the next one. Then she had a thought and when into airs room. She pulled up the rug, and then the floor panel where she hid his precious things, and found what she was looking for. Then when back to the closet. She motioned for everyone to step back then she revealed the object in her hands.

"Ziva? Is that…?" Gibbs said trailing off. Instead of answering, or explaining to the utterly confused agent what was going on, she found the right spot point eh door, and pushed in the knob. Realization hitting the Agent, he gently grabbed the door knob and turned it.

**{Thank you for reading the next chapter. YAY! I wound just like to say a few things. 1. I know some of you might be confused about the Gibbs Abby talking thing because I kind mentioned them coming, and then they spoke, but yeah they where their the entire time. 2. The whole door leading to basement in the closet under the stairs thing, I got that from eh movie the orphan. I doubt anyone reading this has ever seen it, unless you're from a county that speaks Spanish, then you might have seen it, and if you've never seen it then I highly recommend you do. isn't important right now but when I wrote that Fornell was asking Ziva about her brother, and he asked where her parents where and she said her mother was dead and that her father was away on business? Well keep that in mind because it becomes Important. 4. Pleas review, I want to know what you guys think of this story! DO you hate it? DO you love it? Is their something you want to see happen? I already know how most of this Kate stuff is going to play out, but if you have suggestion I would love to hear them. Well technically read them, because you're not telling me, you're righting them and then I'm reading them. 5. The whole Fornell turning the door knob thing is NOT how this chapter is going to end so please, continue reading.}**

He slowly pushed the door open to revile a small, unsteady, termite infested, old stair case, which was only about ten steps. He drew his gun and motioned for the kids to go to eh other officer and tell them where he was. Only Tim obeyed. Then rest stayed a few steps behind Fornell. Literally. THE basemen was pitch black, except for the light coming from the door way. As Fornell walked down the steps he notices some of the railing had fallen down, and was lying on the ground. As he stepped on the ground he noticed that is was all dirt. He took out a flashlight and showed it around the room. Then the light showed a body lying on their side, back to them on the ground. "KATE!" Abby yelled as loud as someone yelling into a mega phone. She then ran over to the body and dropped to her knees. She grabbed the body by their shoulder and turned them over. It was in fact Kate. Abby could tell because she was wherein the same clothes, and she had on the necklace Abby made of her. "It's her." Abby said with relief flowing thought her. As it did in everyone else. Fornell when up stairs to call the paramedics.

Kate hair was dirty and greasy and well degusting and really bad for someone who had been missing for about four days. Her hair was also covering her face. Abby brushed it out of her face. When she did she felt something wet on her fingers. Since Fornell had taken the flashlight when he left, she had to bring her hand. Once her eyes adjusted and she identified the substance on her fingered, Abby started to Sob. All of her friends came over when she did, and started to cry as well.

Fornell who had heard Abby, came running down the steps to see what was wrong. The he truly saw Kate. Her hair was a mess, he face was very pale, and she looked sick. But what bothered Fornell the most was the pool of blood next to her, and the gunshot in her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok the next chapter. I hope you like it. Oh and the Sneezing Panda, 1. I LOVE YOUR NAME! Its fun and 2. It's not the movie the Orphan. Which is about the Russian orphan who (spoiler alert) is actually a 30 year old dwarf, but the movie The orphanage which is about an orphan girl who is adopted then years later her husband and her adopted son buy the orphanage and find you that all the orphan children were poisoned soon after she was adopted. I don't own NCIS.**

After taking the pictures and necessary questions, they took Kate's body to the city morgue to be autopsied. Fornell walked down to the ME, who liked to be called Ducky, to get the results. "So any evidence that could lead us to her killer?" He asked.

"We matched the bullet to a gun."

"And?"

"IT was a Walter PPk."

"Daddy David owns a Walter PPK, and he's at a conference overseas, Ziva has no motive, so that leaves Ari." Fornell started to leave to bring Ari in for questioning again, because just because they matched the gun it was not enough to arrest him.

"The gun shot was not the only thing I found."

Fornell stopped walking a turned around to face the medical examiner. "What did you find?"

"I found three things. Both of which play a role as to the cause and motive of her early demise."

"Ok so what are they."

"I can just tell you what they are, it won't make any sense."

"Then what's your theory." Fornell asked, because ducky had a degree in psychology, and he was never wrong.

Ducky nodded and started his theory. "Ari was in love with Caitlin, so in love he when as far as to kidnap her."

"Twice." Fornell corrected.

"Yes Twice. So he is in love with her. And he is training to become a doctor."

"How is his career choice important?"

"Well, now this is where my first discovery comes into play, begging his training for becoming a doctor, he figured out my first discovery."

"Which is?"

"Our dear Caitlin was pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes 3 months along. She had probable known for about a month. And that's what I believe he wanted to talk to her about. He wanted to confront her."

"You think the baby was Ari's"

"No, from what I gather from Caitlin, she would have told the father. If he was the father, Ari would not have to confront her about it." Fornell nodded for him to continue, so he did. "So he when to talk to her, and that's what he meant by they weren't alone. He was talking about the baby. Then she was either pushed of fell and hit her head, causing the blood loss. So Ari takes her home, and this brings in my second discovery, he tried to save her."

"How?"

Ducky motioned for Fornell to come over and he lifted up Kate's left arm, pointing to two small scabs in the inside of her Elbow. "What would cause scabs that small? A safety pin?"

"No, and IV."

"But IVs only cause one hole, not two."

"Not unless on his first try, he misted Caitlin's vein."

"SO he find out she pregnant, confronts her, she falls or is pushed, then Ari takes her to the basement through the closet, and hooks her up to an IV. If he went through all that trouble to save her, why shot her, and why through the head?"

"That brings me to my third discovery. Caitlin had a blood disease."

"How does having a blood disease cause Ari to start shooting?"

"Because this blood disease she has, she has to take a pill every morning. Otherwise she will get sicker."

"And she was missing for four days."

"Because she missed the four days, she was becoming sicker, and more in pain. I believe that Ari didn't know about her sickness, and when he saw her in pain, he didn't know what to do. He had already dug himself in too deep to let her go. It probable pained her to talk, so he shot her."

"SO your saying He shot her to put her out of her misery?"

"Yes."

Fornell thought for a few moments. "I'm going to find out who our baby daddy is." Then he left the morgue.

!

Everyone had left Zivas' and Relocated to Tonys' because he lived the closest. No one said anything, or made any sound aside from the occasional sob and the sound of blowing into the tissue. Jenny got up and walked over to Gibbs. "Hey I know in the grand scheme of thin, it's not that important, but today's our 2 month anniversary." She said trying to get him to talk to her. Gibbs nodded, but kept looking forward. Tony had put in a movie, but no one was watching it, it had been so long forgotten and unimportant to them that it was still on the main menu. Then there can a knock at the door. IT took seven knocks for tony to come out of this thoughts and open the door. "Agent Fornell." Tony greeted as he let the agent into the house. Tony then walked back into the living room, and Fornell fallowed.

"I was wondering if I could ask you all some more questions." They all nodded and turned their heads toward the agent. "Did Kate have a boyfriend?"

"No, not that we know of. But if she had one she wouldn't have kept it a secret, she would have told us." Abby answered between sobs.

"Why do you ask/" Tim spoke up.

Fornell knew that not telling the kids would not be smart; he knew he should inform Kate's parents of all their discoveries that day. As far as Fornell knew, the Todd didn't even know they found daughter. No, the answers with the kids, and he knew that. "We discovered something on Caitlin that we were wondering about."

"Like what?" This time Jenny asked.

Fornell took a few seconds tot think it over, and then decided to tell them. "Kate was pregnant."

"What?" They all asked at once. Except for tony and Gibbs.

"She was about 3 months."

"And you were wondering if we knew who the father was?" Ziva questioned .

"That was the plan, but if Kate didn't have a boyfriend, did she-"

"Sleep around?" Tony said finishing Fornells question. "No Kate is- was not a slut."

"So none of you have any idea who the father could be?"

"What about Ari?" Jenny again questioned.

"No, we don't this so."

"Why?"

"It just wouldn't make any sense." And they left it at that.

"Ziva. DO you know where you brother is?"

"Last time I saw him, he was going to meet our father at the airport." Fornell nodded and left to go to the airport.

AN hour after Fornell left the teenager finally spoke. "Kate was pregnant." Abby stated

"Who do you think the father is?" Jenny asked.

"Was Jenny." Gibbs gently corrected in a soft almost inaudible voice. "Not is. Was." Gibbs said. Not so gently, AND QUIETLY. Actually the exact opposite, He yelled, his voice full of hate. Then he stormed out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Abby asked a few minutes after he left.

"Do you think…" tony started too asked. "That Gibbs is." He then stopped because everyone knew where he was going.

"No." Ziva said quickly. Too quickly.

"Ziva do you know something?" Tim asked. Ziva looked up at Tim. She looked like she was going to tell them something, but she cleared her face of any emotion.

"NO I don't."

"Come one Ziva!" Tony exclaimed. "You know something now tell us!" Ziva sent tony a death glare then got up, got her things and started to leave. "You know your house is still a crime seen!" Tony called after her, still angry. He knew she knew something. But Ziva kept on walking. She started down the street and tony decided not to go after her. She would come back when she wanted him around. Then he saw something and ran after her. Ziva was running down the street one moment, then she looked as if she was walking home drunk. Then she fell to the ground. Tony ran up to her and pulled out his phone and called 911. "Hello, my girlfriend, just passed out… I don't know what happened first she's running and then she looks as if she can't walk a straight line." Tony gave the 911 people his address, and then hung up the phone. Ziva started to wake up. "Ziva are you ok?"

She then sat up. "IM fine."

"DO you remember what happened?"

"Yes I was walking and then I felt dizzy and had trouble walking, then I passed out. How long was I out? "

"You were out for like a minute. I called 911 they should be here soon."

"You where right tony I do know."

"Know what?"

"About Kate and her being pregnant."

**{Ok so that's the end of that chapter. So the whole Ziva passing out thing, that actually happened to me once, same symptoms. Then the whole IV thing is what happened when they hooked me up to the IV. THE paramedic didn't get it in the vein the first time so they had to pull it out and try again. But it didn't hurt, but I do have two small scabs that look like I poked myself with a safety pin on my arm. Oh and the doctor assigned to me in the ER her name was Dr. Gibson, so I found that amusing. Please review!} Oh and one more thing. ={) does this look like a smiley with a mustache on it to anyone else?**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Sneezing Panda- I went to your profile and I found out that you're from Canada, which it one of the places I've always wanted to go, I'm almost as obsessed with it as I am with pineapple. And I just made a shirt that says 'Embrace your inner pineapple' and will do almost anything for the promise of pineapple. Yep I have a problem.**

**A few things about the story, I was originally going to have Gibbs be the baby daddy, but because of The Sneezing Panda I have seen the light and that's not going to happen. I'm also a fan of Jibbs! I Don't Own NCIS.**

Everyone sat in the waiting room. When the paramedics had arrived they strapped Ziva to a back board and put her in the ambiance, then proceeded to the nearest hospital. Tony had told everyone what had happened and they all went to the hospital. SO there they all where. Tony, Abby, Jenny, McGee, Gibbs, and Fornell. There were only two people aloud in the room with Ziva at a time, and those slots where currently being held by Ari and Eli, who was Ziva's father. When they had gotten Ziva on her way to the hospital, they had called Eli to come down, because she was a minor, and the fact that he was her father. So there they all sat, waiting to see what had happened to Ziva.

!

Ziva was now sitting on the hospital bed. Criss-cross, pretending to listen to her father and the doctor talk. She was now hocked up to an IV, and had to keep her arm outstretched and still. Then the doctor walked over to her. "Hello Ziva, I'm Dr. Fogg. Can you tell me what happened."

Ziva nodded. "I was running, then all of a sudden I was really dizzy, and I couldn't stand up straight. Then I got black dots in my vision, and the next thing I know, im on the ground and Tony is calling 911."

"OK, now we need to take some blood, for some testing." Ziva nodded and Mr. Fogg drew some blood from her IV and took it off to be tested.

"Ziva, do you feel ok?" Her father asked.

She looked at him. She was surprised by his question. Well not so much the question by the fact that he acted as if he actually cared, and there was no one else in the room with them. "Yes?" She asked not knowing where he was going with this. Eli nodded and when back into the corner of which he was originally standing. "Aba?" Eli looked in her direction so she continued. "Could some of my friends come in?"

After a minute of consideration he nodded. "We have to talk to the Agent anyway." Then he and Ari left.

When they got to the waiting room Eli headed straight for Fornell. Ari stopped in front of the group of friends. "Two of you can go in with her. She's in room 6B." And with that he when over to his father.

"SO, who should go in first?" Tony asked.

"You and Abby." Gibbs answered. Since no one objected, Tony and Abby headed off to 6B.

!

Ziva head a knock on the wall. "Yes?" She called. She then saw tony pull back the curtain and

Abby ran forward. "OH MY GOD! ZIVA ARE YOU OK? WHAT HAPPANED? I HEARD THE ABLIANCE AND THEN TONY CAME AND TOLD US YOU PASSED OUT AND WE WERE SOO WORIED! THEN WE CAME HERE AND YOUR FATHER AND FORNELL AND ARI WHERE HERE AND THEN WE WERNT ALOWED BACK AND I THOUGHT SOMEHTIN HORRIBLE HAPPANED, LIKE YOU HIT YOUR HEAD HARD AND-"

"Abby." Tony said, cutting her off.

"Sorry, I was just so worried about you and I thought that something had happened, to you, but your fine, nothing happened, I know that now so I won't freak out on you again." Abby promised. And she kept to her promise… until Ziva's heard monitor started beeping. Then Abby started to freak out. "OH MY GOD! ZIVA WHATS WRONG? ARE YOU OK? TONY WHERE ARE THE DOCTERS? ZIVA TRY TO BREATH. WHAT HAPPANED?"

"It's him, Abby." ZIva said in her 'I'm-going-to-kill-someone' voice.

"Who?" She asked

"Him!"

"You mean him, him" Abby said in a quieter voice. Then Ziva nodded. Then the doctors came into the room and asked Tony and Abby to leave. They did and where now waiting outside her room.

"Who's him?" Tony asked.

"The man." Abby awnsered.

"Who's the man?"

"HIM!"

"Abby your answerers aren't helping me any."

"Well it's a long story and has more to do with Ziva and Kate, so since Ziva can't answer, go ask Kate." Abby then started to sob again. She had forgotten that Kate was dead, for a moment.

"Shhh." Tony said calming her, as he held her. "It's ok." Once Abby had calmed down a little Tony asked again. "Abby I need you to tell me who he is."

Abby nodded and took a few breaths before continuing. "Ziva and Kate met him when the three of us went to a party while we where at that camp in California 3 months ago."

"And, what about him."

"I don't know what happened, I didn't meet him!"

"Well you knew who Ziva was talking about when she said him and got all angry."

"I'm sorry Tony but I don't know! Then didn't tell me what happened, all I know is that he's the only person she and Kate ever referred to as him." Tony nodded, knowing if he wanted answers he'd either have to talk to Ziva, who would blow it off as long as possible, or go to the source.

**First let me say Ziva is fine. I just needed a reason for tony to talk to the mystery man. (But now that i think about it he still has to find out who mystery man is...) What is was going for was that she got angry and her heart race increased. Pleas Review! Oh and to anyone who can figure out where I put it my theater reference in this chapter (what it is and where it's from), I'll send them the next chapter before I post it. And after I write it.**


End file.
